My Best Friend's Sister is in love with me
by Hill16LaLaLa
Summary: Summary is chapter one, please let me know if i should continue. its my first one ever! Troy is Chads best mate, Gabi is chads sister. tradgey brings T&G closer, could love develop. what will chad say.
1. Summary of the Plot

Story Idea.

Hi, I am thinking about creating my first ever Fanfic story. It will be a troyella story.

**My Best Friend's Sister is in love with me. **

Meet the Montez household, two strict parents Maria and Greg and their two beautiful children Chad and Gabriella. Chad is 23 and was on a basketball scholarship in UCLA he now plays for the Lakers with his friend Troy. Gabi is 17 and is in her senior year in East High. She is the Cheerleader Captain, incredibly intelligent but also popular. Her wish is to go to college in England. She wants to study Economics and English in Oxford University. Being cheer captain this makes her incredibly popular. In her senior year her focus changes after a terrible accident. It switches from focusing on reaching her wish of college but to improving her cheerleading moves and routines. Gabi starts to become focused on the parties and living for the moment, partying every night, hooking up with the boys. Gaining a reputation for herself. A SLUT.

Troy Bolton is Chad's best friend 24 years old, they are inseparable. They have been best friends for ever. Troy was also in UCLA on a basketball scholarship. He is the captain of the Lakers basketball. He is always present in Gabi's life and even more so in her senior year. Troy is a party animal and always meets up with Gabi in the clubs. He is always looking out for her, like an older brother would. Chad is becoming concerned with the way his sister is acting and it is troy who puts him at ease that they were the exact same when they were 17.

Troy slowly starts to care more about Gabi than he is supposed to. What if when Gabi is way too drunk they kiss, will the kiss mean anything or will Troy just forget about it. What will chad say when he finds out that his best friend kissed his sister? Will Gabi remember the kiss and if she does will she want more.

Please Review, let me know if you would be interested in me continuing the story.


	2. Chapter 1: Time with the Sister

I really hope that all of enjoy my story; I am looking forward to delving in to this story.

**Time with the Sister**

**8pm at the Montez Residence.**

A black Audi pulled up outside the Montez house. Out jumps a young looking man wearing ripped jeans and a blue checked shirt. His hair was a sandy brown. _Knock, Knock, Knock. _Troy Bolton had arrived for his evening in with his best friend Chad Montez. Troy and Chad always had their nights in on Friday when they were in High School. They would spend the whole night up playing Fifa and drinking beer. Chad would be on babysitting duties every Friday while his parents had date night. Despite Troy and Chad being older and busier anytime they arrived home in Albuquerque their Friday nights were restored.

"Is anybody home? It's Troy, the door was open. Chad come on cut the crap out, I have brought lots of beer with me and DVDs oh and pizza your fav" Troy was wandering around the downstairs of the house, the house he had spent most of his teenage life.

Troy started to walk upstairs looking for Chad or even his little sister Gabriella. As troy reached the landing he walked straight across and in to the room used to be Chads. As soon as Troy opened to the door he realised that Chad must have changed rooms because all Troy saw was a beautiful 17 year old girl getting changed out of her cheerleading outfit.

"TROY BOLTON GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM YOU ASSHOLE AND STOP STARING!" Meet Gabriella Montez Chad's little sister. The last time Troy had seen her was a year ago at chads 19th birthday. Troy was like her other brother also very protective and now he had walked in on her naked!

_Woah, Gabi has certainly changed since Chad's birthday last year. When did she become so grown up? Why couldn't I stop bleeding staring at her, she must think I am some sort of pervert or something. But come on could you blame me have you seen her amazing body. No wonder why she is the Cheeleader Captain! _All of these thoughts were running through Troy's mind as Gabi searched furiously around for her favourite tracksuit while Troy did not move a muscle he had been frozen be her beauty

"Right pervert what you doing over here anyway? And haven't you heard of a thing called a doorbell" Gabi said jokingly. "Chad isn't here, he said something about going to collect Tay because her car broke down and he hasn't seen in about 2 months"

"Ehm, Gabi so sorry about before. Wasn't that always Chad's room, so yea so sorry! Can you not tell anybody especially not chad about that incident please?"

"Nope not Chads anymore, switched with him when he moved to LA to play for the Lakers 3 years ago. No way was he keeping the biggest bedroom despite only coming home for fucking Christmas!"

"Ah okay, so your telling me he has ditched me for Taylor! What a dick, he knew I was coming over here for our Friday nights in. Right so I will just leave then, get out of your way. Bye Gabi and sorry again"

"Jesus Troy would you stop saying sorry it's starting to get on my nerves" Gabi said giggling; Troy's cheeks were slowly starting to turn a lovely shade of pink. "Ah look your blushing, don't go you can stay and we can hang out, haven't spent any time with my other brother in what a year. You have been so busy with the Lakers you know captaining them to league wins every year"

"I am not blushing missus! Yea course I will stay brought movies, Pizza and beer! I will let you have a few beers if you don't tell Chad about our little incident okay?" Troy was desperate that no one would find out that he had walked in on Gabriella.

"Let me think about it….Fine I won't tell Chad if you let me drink with you! Just to let you know Chad will probably freak out if he finds out you are supplying his sister with alcohol!"

"I would rather him kill me because of that instead of the incident! Any way Chad drank when he was your age, so he can't stop you and before you say it No he won't tell your parents!"

"Right so I shall get the bottom opener and tissues and you put a movie on" Gabi jumped of her bed and ran down the stairs rushing to get in to the kitchen! She loved spending time with Troy; he had always been there for her when she was growing up. She had missed him when he and her brother had signed to the Lakers two years ago, only coming home twice or three times a year even less for Troy because he was the captain.

Troy slowly walked down the stairs pulling down his shirt making sure Gabi wouldn't notice his bulge. She had turned him on. _What the fuck Troy, pull yourself together. You can not be attracted to her. She is like your little sister! _Troy's head was racing with thoughts.

All Troy knew was that this movie night was going to be very interested. He just hoped he could resist touching her inappropriately and spend time with her as a friend. Gabi couldn't wait to spend time with Troy on her own no Chad to ruin things. She just hoped that the love she had for Troy a year ago doesn't come back to ruin their friendship.

Please Review xx


	3. Chapter 2: Morning after the Night Befor

**Morning after the night before**

**8am Montez Residence **

The sunlight was creeping inside the gaps of the curtains and bouncing of all the bottles and glasses. The light moving upwards on to the two sleeping bodies on the couch, Troy and Gabriella were lying on top of each other sleeping peacefully.

_There's a fire starting in my heart, reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark…._came from the blackberry curve lying neglectfully on the coffee table "What the fuck who is ringing me at this time?" After trying many times to sit up and failing each time to get up and answer the phone. The room went quiet.

"Troy, Troy I think it's time you woke up and help me clean up the mess in here! Yo lazy bones get up. Don't make me sit on you!" Gabi was trying so hard to wake the laziest person on the planet up. Her phone started to ring again

"Hello? Hey Sharpay, what it can't be 8 o'clock already! I know we have cheer practise I am the captain. I will be there on time don't worry. Its starts at quarter nine doesn't it. Actually Shar I might be a little bit late just make up some excuse will you. The house is in a mess and I have to clean it before my Mam and Dad get home." Gabi hung up the phone and slumped on to the couch. She knew she shouldn't have drunk that much last night.

As she looked around the living room all she could see was empty bottles of alcohol. "Fuck mam and dad are going to kill me for drinking all of their drink!" Empty beer bottles, vodka bottles, tequila bottles, wine bottles and her dad's whiskey bottle. Her parents were due home at 10 and Chad would be due home around half 9.

It was time for Super Gabi. She got up of the couch and full forced jumped on top of troy. "What the hell, Gabi get off me? I was trying to sleep here, so if you don't mind!" Troy grunted tiredly. She forgot how grumpy he was if he didn't have his beauty sleep.

"Sorry mister I know you need you eight hours sleep but it is an emergency. We drank way to much last night, messed up most of the downstairs, I am going to be late for cheer practise and my parents and Chad are going to be home soon. So get your lazy ass of my sofa and help me clean. Then you can give me a lift to school and then go home to bed. How about that" Gabi spoke without taking a breath. There was no time to breathe.

"Gabi, please breathe would you. Right plan of action you go upstairs have a shower and freshen yourself up because you look like crap and I will start cleaning down here. Okay now break!" Troy got up of the couch and ran in to the kitchen and got some black bags. He threw every bit of rubbish in to the bags.

8:46 Gabi rushes down the stairs. "Troy, Troy how you getting on? Did you clean the place, where are you? Do need a hand?" Gabi walked in to the sitting room and could barely recognise the place. He had removed all the rubbish and even hovered the floor.

"God. Since when did you become so domesticated?" Gabi was speechless. She could have thrown herself at him right there and then. She could feel her knees going weak. She had to stay strong. She knew he wouldn't like her like that.

"No mammy in LA so I became a man! Okay so you need a lift to cheer leading don't you. So let's get going" Troy grabbed his keys and pulled Gabi by her hand out the front door. They both pulled their arms away from each other both convinced they felt something. Gabi's cheek turned a lovely shade of pink as did Troy's.

**9:00 East High Gym**

Lindsay was going on a mad one. She was disgusted that Gabriella had arranged this practise on a Saturday morning and hadn't showed herself. "Who does she think she is? Just because she is the fucking cheerleading captain doesn't mean she doesn't have to train. It's because of her we are competing now! I swear on Monday she is going to get it! I am not having it. She doesn't deserve to be captain."

"Have you got that out of your system now Lindsay, I am sorry I am late had a family emergency this morning. You swear I was two hours late Lindsay only 15 minutes. Is couch here yet Sharpay?

"Yep she is in her office sorting out some paperwork. Don't think she even noticed anyone has arrived yet. You know her and her paperwork" the blonde beauty said. Gabi and Shar had been best friends since the first day of East High. They were an unusually combination of friends. Sharpay is the drama queen, were as Gabi may be the most popular girl in the school but she is also incredibly shy and focused on her school work.

After four hours of intense practise Gabi was now free to go home and finally get some sleep. She now only remembered that the couch was not too comfortable. Her back was in agony and the four hours of cheer did not help her.

"Gabi, do you want to come to Starbucks with me, I am dying for a latte and by the looks of you I know that you desperately need one. I also need to get all the gossip out of you. I know something went on last night." Sharpay was also the Queen of gossip nothing got past her and by the way Gabi was acting she knew something had gone on in her house.

**Starbucks **

"So missus spill the beans, what is his name, do I know him? Please tell me it's not dirty Drew. Sharpay kept firing questions at Gabi. She wanted to know the reason why for the first time in a year why was Gabi late to practise.

"Sharpay will you chill! Nothing like that happened okay. You know I am not like that. I am not in to what Lindsay does. I just spent time with Troy last night."

Sharpay's face lit up. "Troy as in Mr Troy sexy Bolton as in the captain of the Lakers and Troy Bolton who you're in love with?"

Gabi turned a bright shade of pink everything she said was true. Gabriella was deeply in love with him but just afraid to admit it because of the age and Chad. "Shar nothing happened, he came to spend time with Chad. Chad was with Tay so me and Troy watched a few movies and drunk loads and then fell asleep. Okay so you can relax and get that face of you."

Sharpay refused to give up she knew something had happened; well she wanted to believe that something had happened. "You sure not even a kiss, nothing. Please tell me you at least tried Gabs".

Gabi was starting to get annoyed with her, she just refused to back down. "No Shar, nothing happened and I am 100% sure we didn't kiss okay so can we just leave it at that please, he is like my older brother okay!"

**Bolton's Residence **

Troy had just woken up. He was still slightly hung over but knew that if his Mother arrived home from her lunch and discovered her son still in bed she would have a freak attack.

"Troy mate, your Mam let me up. You lazy shite are you only out of that bed?" Troy's best mate came bouncing in to his room, by the way his Afro was going you could tell he got lucky last night.

"yep, I was a very tired boy and I needed my beauty sleep". Troy was knackered and wasn't in the mood to listen to every single detail of Chad and Taylor's relationship. He was also still a tad bit annoyed that Chad had ditched him for Tay last night, even though he had an incredible time with Gabi.

"Sorry about last night, I completely forgot about our plans. Tay just rang and I jumped at the chance to spend some quality time with her. Sorry mate. How about we do it tonight instead? Think my parents are still not home. They texted saying they were thinking about staying another night so you up for it?"

"Yea sure why not, I just have to go to the off licence and buy some beer, is Gabriella going to be there?" Troy really wanted to see her again. He had a great time with her last night and would love to spend some more time with her even if his afro friend was there.

"Ehm haven't talked to her today but I say she will be there. She'll probably spend the night up in her room studying. She needs to do extremely well in her exams. So she is a tad bit stressed. I have to go, be at mine for around 7pm tonight!"

"I will be there and here Chad, don't you ditch me tonight mister. Time for some Bromance"

**Review please****. The incident will be in the next chapter. Be ready for the change in Gabi and for things to start spicing up between her and troy **


	4. Chapter 3: The Worst Night

**Worst night **

**9pm Montez Residence **

Troy and Chad were sitting on the couch playing Fifa 12. They were having the best time. They hadn't spent that much time together since they returned home for their two month break. Their time had been consumed by family. Therefore they were really enjoying their game night. Gabi was upstairs trying to finish her weekend study and pack for her trip to England next weekend. She was off to Oxford next week to view the University.

_Knock, Bang, Knock, Bang…_"Chad will you get the door please, I am busy" Gabi was standing at the top of the stairs shouting down to Chad to open the door. However she couldn't be heard because they boys were making too much noise. Gabi ran downstairs and opened the door. She was so annoyed with Chad.

Her annoyance disappeared when she saw 2 police officers standing at her door. The weather was awful, the rain was pelting of the road and the officers were soaked. "oh hey do you want to come in and get out of that awful weather. I wouldn't be surprised if you two were here because of the noise of them two. I promise I will shut them up". The officers did not blink.

"Ma'am is you brother here we think his name is Chad. We need to speak to the two of you."

Gabi brought them in to her sitting room. Chad and Troy were so engrossed in to the football game that they didn't notice Gabi bringing two unknown men in to the same room as them.

"Chad, knock that stupid game of the police want to talk with us" Gabi was starting to get worried now. Why did they need to be talked to? Troy got up and excused himself out of the room and walked in to the kitchen. He knew that they needed privacy.

"So officers what can we do for you." Chad bravely spoke; he had an anxious look on his face. He knew something was wrong but he was too afraid to ask straight out.

"Mr and Ms Montez we have bad news. It is regarding your parents. There has been a car accident; both of your parents were involved. The car accident was serious. We are very sorry to have to tell you that your father was killed and your mother well she is in a critical condition and it is unlikely that she will make it through the night." One officer who was fairly young had to deliver this bad news to Chad and Gabi.

Gabi's face was white as snow, her father was gone. Greg was gone. All she could remember was their last conversation. How it was so awful. _"Dad! I am going to London next weekend, I have to go and see the college. Last week you said it was okay. I don't care what you say I am going. 5 more months and I shall be out of this hell hole!" _

Chad who was normally so loud and bubbly was so quiet that you would forget he was even in the room. He showed the officers out and went upstairs to get some peace. They were not allowed go to the hospital and see their mother, it was too far away. Their parents had gone to New Jersey for the week. Gabi just sat on the couch sobbing her heart out.

They had completely forgot that Troy was still in the house until he appeared in the sitting room with a concerned look on his face. "Gabriella is everything okay. You certainly don't look okay. Where is Chad? Do you need me to do anything for you?"

"Troy, it's it's my d d dad. He is dead and my mother looks like she might die as well. Troy what am I going to do without them. I need my parents."

Troy sat beside her and pulled him on to his lap and just held her close to him and let her cry. He sat there for a couple of hours. They did not say one word just listened to Gabi's sobs become quieter.

"Thanks Troy, you're the best, I don't know what I would do without you. I think though I should go and check on Chad, make sure he is holding up."

The next couple of days were a nightmare for the Montez family, well what is left of them. Gabi missed all of her cheerleading practises for their competition and she also missed her flight to London. The flight that would bring her to her dreams, missing that flight changed her dreams. Chads and Gabi's mam was still alive, she had been transferred to a hospital closer to her children.

Gabi never left her mother's beside whereas Chad never entered the hospital room. They both had different ways of dealing with their grief. However Gabi didn't realise the things Chad knew about their mother, the reason why he couldn't go see her. The information that would result in a dramatic change in Gabi. A change that would destroy her.

Review please. The story is starting to heat up now. Half of the incident has occurred, there is still more to happen. Gabi and Chad losing their father will cause all the truth to be revealed.


	5. Chapter 4: 2 weeks Later

**2 Weeks Later**

**11am Montez Residence**

Two weeks had passed since Maria Montez had been transferred to a local hospital. Three weeks after the death and funeral of their father. Since then she had been making a remarkable recovery. Today was the day when Maria would be returning to her precious home. Gabriella could not wait. She had really missed her mam. She had been lost since the death of her Father and the only thing that was keeping her going was the fact that her Mother was getting better. Chad on the other hand was not excited for his mother's arrival. The only person who knew the reason why was his best friend Troy. Troy swore to Chad that he would never tell anybody what Maria had done.

"Chad would you please get up and help me clean, I want the house to be perfect for when Mam gets home. Oh and don't forget you have to be at the hospital and collect her, I think you have to collect her at 2pm don't you forget!" Gabi was going on a mad one. She just wanted to have the house spotless. Since they were informed off the bad news the house become a mess. Gabi nor Chad did not have the time to be cleaning the house they were too busy. Gabi spent most of her time in the hospital whereas Chad spent his time in the Gym.

"Gabi would you relax. I am tired I was training till all hours last night. We have other things to be focusing on. You should be at school. You have already missed the deadline for Oxford so I think you should be deciding on another college. You have also missed you cheer competition. I know for a fact that Lindsay has taken over as cheer captain. I think it's time you get back to school and forget about looking after mam!"

"Chad! She is our mother. She is all we have left. I know you two haven't been close since you went to LA but think about it when you go back to LA she is all I am going to have so forgive me for wanting her return to be fucking PERFECT!" Chad could see how much Gabi was hurting. He knew that he could never tell her what he knew about his mother. She needed her mam.

**4pm Montez Residence**

**Maria has returned. **

"Gabriella sweetie, I'm home" Maria had just arrived home. She was savouring every moment. She understood how lucky she was to have survived that crash. She couldn't wait to get hold of Gabi and give her a big hug.

"MAMMY YOUR HOME! It's so good to have you home; the house just hasn't been the same without you. Dinner will be ready in a short while. Why don't you go and sit downstairs and Chad will get you a drink!" Gabi was taken control. She wanted everything to be perfect.

"Eh no I won't get her a drink Gabs, I'm of out. Troy, Tay and I are going out tonight. We're going out to the new club Mantra tonight. We've been invited. So sorry but I know how much you couldn't wait to spend time with her!" Chad got up and stormed up the stairs. Gabi was left standing in the hall with a confused look on her face. Chad was refusing to even get his mother a drink. Gabi knew that something was going on between them and she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Chad, Get your butt down her. Troy is here!" Gabi stood at the bottom of the stairs shouting up to Chad. Her mother had gone to bed and Gabi did not wish to wake her up.

"So Gabi. Chad told me that your mam is home. I hope that she is doing okay." Troy was nervous talking to Gabi. All he could talk about was her mother. Though he did know not to bring up her father, Chad had told him that the subject of their father was a no go with his little princess.

"Yep she came home this afternoon. I just wish that Chad would give her a chance and talk to her. I'm starting to think that something has happened between them. You wouldn't know anything about it would you?" Gabi really wanted to know the truth and she knew that Troy would know the truth. Chad told him everything.

"Well…no…I I I'm not t.t.t.t.t. sure. I say it is nothing. He didn't tell me anything so I wouldn't worry about anything Gabs." Troy was so nervous, he wanted to tell Gabriella everything but he knew that he couldn't betray Chad's trust.

"Okay if you say so" Gabi didn't believe anything he said. She knew that he knew it. But decided to leave it seen as Chad and Tay had come downstairs all ready to go out clubbing. "Bye guys, have a good night! Oh and Chad don't be loud when you come in don't want you waking Mam up!"

"Right, whatever Goodnight Sis!"

**Review please! Next chapter Gabi will find out what her mam did to make Chad hate her. This will be the thing that will change Gabi. **

**xx**


	6. Chapter 5: The Truth is Revealed

**The truth is revealed**

Wednesday morning and Gabi was up nice and early. She had decided last night that she was going to figure out what is going on between her mother and Chad. This would mean taking another day of school. Her dream of becoming an economist and journalist was slipping down the drain.

"Morning Gabs what you cooking? It sure does smell nice!" Troy had appeared down the stairs and was now pulling himself up on to the stool at the messy island.

"Troy, Oh Jesus you look like crap, have you seen yourself? I didn't know that you were coming back last night! Just a fry you want some?"

"Thanks Gabi, I didn't think I looked that bad now, well except for the bloodshot eyes. I'd love some, do you want a hand?"

"Nah, I have everything under control mister so you can just sit there and relax"

***20mintues later***

Troy and Gabriella were now sitting down for their breakfast. Maria was still asleep and according to Troy Chad was not going to surface for the day.

"Are you serious, he and Tay spilt up last night, what did the idiot do?"

"Actually he didn't do anything, it was all her. She became a mad bitch last night. She dumped him because he talked to a girl!"

"What the fuck. Poor Chad, so I will have to put up with his bad mood today. Brilliant!"

"You should have went to school then shouldn't you have" Troy said cheekily.

"No wouldn't trust that dope looking after a goldfish let alone our mother. Troy I know you know what is going on between them please tell me. I need to know.

"Gabs, I can't I am sorry. I do want to tell you but I think I should leave that to Chad."

"Troy me and you both know that he is never going to tell me, I won't tell him you told me I promise. Just tell me it can't be that bad. Can it?" Gabi was getting worried now because Troy's face was getting whiter and whiter.

"Okay I will tell you. Remember your ex-boyfriend Josh the eighteen years old chap." Gabi nodded. "Well last year at Chad's birthday party he found your mam and Josh in the bathroom having sex. They'd been having an affair for 6 months."

"What no she wouldn't do that! Josh dumped me after that party saying he fell in love with someone else. HE DUMPED ME FOR MY MOTHER! Did the affair stop after that or what?

"Nope, Chad told me 3 months ago that your mam had gone a dirty weekend with Josh. Your mam was planning on leaving your Dad for Josh. The trip to New Jersey was for your mam to tell him."

"Chad knew for so long and didn't tell me or Dad. How could he do that? My mam 45 years old going around with an eighteen year old what a slut. MY EX-BOYFRIEND TROY."

Gabi was inconsolable; she just couldn't understand how her mother could do something like that to them. The fact she was able to go and have a relationship with the guy who broke her daughter's heart was bizarre to Gabi,

"Troy I cried to my mam about Josh. I told her how much I loved him. I even told her that I had sex with him and she comforted me. She had the nerve to tell me he wasn't worth it and then straight afterwards she sleeps with him."

"Come her Gabs." Troy pulled Gabi on to his lap and just held her; he could feel her heart breaking.

"I wish she had died instead of my Dad" Gabi whispered.

"Gabi sweetie, good morning I am feeling much better today. I think it's time for you to return to school. Oh what are you doing sitting on his lap Gabriella Ann Montez. He is way too old for you. Troy put her down I also think you should leave!"

"SHUT UP YOU SLUT! Troy was being a friend. Nothing else! What has it got to do with you if I go out with him or not, your nothing to me anymore mam. You can't tell me what to do.

"Gabriella I am your mother and I will not tolerate you speaking to me in that tone. Apologise at once and start acting your age."

"Start acting my age god that is rich coming from you! The last time I checked middle aged women do not go around having an affair with a teenager! That's right mam I know. You and Josh. You and my Ex. How could you do that to Dad?"

"Gabi, I'm sorry it was a mistake."

"Mam a mistake is when it happens once but not for over a year. You were going to leave Dad for him. You disgust me. I can't even be in the same room as you. Enjoy your life!"

Chad had appeared at the end of the stairs. He was wondering what all the shouting was for. From hearing the snippets of the fight he knew Troy had told Gabi. Something that he wished he had done long ago.

"Gabi I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I wanted to but I couldn't please forgive me!"

"Chad it doesn't matter, now please move I have to get my stuff. I can't live in this house with that slut!"

"Gabi, where are you going to go? I am back in LA in 2 days and then you're on your own. Please stay here just until graduation and then you'll be free."

"Chad I can't, how can I? When I look at her all I see is a tart. She slept with my ex-boyfriend. She is still sleeping with him I can tell from her eyes. I can't live here!"

"Gabs, Chad she can stay at mine. We're going two weeks, I have an empty house. She can live there. Sharpay can stay and everything. It's only a month to graduation."

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU TROY. You're the best ever!"

Gabi ran up to her room and started packing everything she had. She couldn't stay in this house any longer with her slut of a mother.

**Please Review well Gabi knows the truth, she is moving in to Troy's and that's when the wild Gabi will be out. Free house, alcohol, popular and broken hearted it's only starting to get interesting **

**xx**


End file.
